


Argenis

by Aledono



Series: Logos [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un tiempo de estar fuera del Santuario, Ewan de Escorpio regresa y, como siempre, es bien recibido por Argenis de Capricornio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argenis

-Alguien viene.

Argenis asintió, desviando sus negros ojos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su Templo. Sus cuatro aprendices le imitaron. Uno de ellos dio sin disimulo varios pasos hacia adelante, esperando ser el primero en encontrarse con la visita.

Poco a poco se alzó el sonido de metal chocando contra la escalinata de mármol y después de varios segundos fue posible divisar a un hombre ascendiendo lentamente por el ancho camino.

-Es el señor Ewan.- Comentó uno de los niños, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego lanzar una suplicante mirada a su maestro.

-Está bien. Pueden irse a dormir. De cualquier forma ya es muy tarde.

Tres de los muchachos recibieron la orden de buena gana, despidiéndose y perdiéndose entre las sombras del Décimo Templo. El cuarto no les siguió. Su curiosidad le instó a permanecer en su lugar, silencioso y atento. A Argenis le dio la impresión de que el niño buscaba cerciorarse de que el visitante no fuese un enemigo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos más para que el Santo de Escorpio llegara a su destino.

-Es bueno verte, Ewan.- Declaró Argenis una vez que estuvo frente a él. Pasó su mano entre los negros rizos que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Aye. Ten cuidado. No vayas a explotar de la felicidad.- Saludó al Santo de Capricornio con un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un efusivo abrazo. -Sé que es difícil pero lucha por mantener la cordura.

-Lo único difícil es aguantar tus tonterías.

Ewan rió, alzando sus manos al aire en despreocupación.

-No es mi culpa. Soy un ser incomprendido.- Hizo una breve pausa, -Aunque hay algo que todos deberían de saber de mí y eso es que no me gusta que se me queden viendo como si fuese un bicho raro.- Tornó entonces su atención al niño quien, insistente, mantenía su mirada fija en el recién llegado. Ewan arqueó la ceja, torciendo la boca y dirigiéndose a Argenis. -¿Otro más? ¿Estás armando tu colección?

-Este es Shura.- Indicó, caminando hacia el niño. –Entrenaba en el campamento de España. Hace como medio año escuché de él y quise hacerme cargo.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó el otro. -Medio año y, ¿aún no logras inculcarle el respeto a sus mayores?

-Habrás de perdonarlo. Le toma tiempo confiar en la gente.- Posó su mano derecha en la espalda del menor. -En tu vida conocerás a un niño de 7 años tan responsable. Será un buen guardián.

Ewan frunció el ceño por un brevísimo instante.

-¿Y siempre eres así de callado?- Inquirió, inclinándose hacia el niño. -¿O acaso Redcap te ha cortado la lengua?

No se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta por parte de Shura.

-¿Por qué no vas con los otros? Yo me encargaré de nuestro invitado.

El niño asintió con seguridad. Le deseó buenas noches a su maestro y le lanzó una desdeñosa mirada a Ewan. Segundos después se adentró a la Décima Casa.

-¿Dejas que duerman aquí?

-¿Por qué no?

Ewan chasqueó la boca.

-¿Tan cerca del Templo de Atena? Y yo que pensaba que eras el prudente.

-Confío en mis niños, Ewan.- Respondió con una suave risa e indicándole con la mano que entrara al Templo. –Además, para llegar con el Patriarca primero tendrían que pasar por Acuario, ¿recuerdas?

-Go hifreann leat! El Barbegazi no podría mantener una pulga fuera de sus barbas; mucho menos a un crío fuera de su Templo.

Los dos hombres caminaron sin prisa por el pasillo principal de Capricornio.

-¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así?- Preguntó Argenis con tono de molestia pero con una socarrona sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-Porque yo siempre hablo con la verdad.

-Entonces dime esta verdad: ¿por qué has regresado?

Detuvieron sus pasos justo antes de entrar al área privada del Templo, acercándose un tanto a una de las pocas antorchas encendidas aquella noche.

-¿Qué te he dicho de esa hospitalidad? ¿Por qué tienes que interrogarme antes de que haya descansado mis pies? ¿Qué no sabes que podría ser un dios disfrazado?

-No conozco a ningún dios, Ewan; pero sé que tú estás muy lejos de ser uno.

-¿Si? Pues déjame decirte que tú tampoco eres muy divinal.

Argenis se cruzó de brazos.

-No me cambies el tema. Por hoy perdona mi impaciencia y responde: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Curioso. En tus cartas la pregunta suele ser '¿por qué no estás aquí?'.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ewan entrecerró los ojos, encendiendo en ellos una rojiza llama que a Argenis no le pasó desapercibida.

-Aye. El Patriarca no me ha llamado en meses. ¿Será que de repente el mal ha desaparecido del mundo y que el viejo Pope ya no requiere a su Santo de Escorpio?

-Entonces sólo viniste porque te ha dejado sin trabajo.

-He comenzado a aburrirme, Argenis.- Alzó su mano derecha frente a él. –Soy como Redcap. Necesito empaparme de sangre de cuando en cuando.

Argenis le miró desilusionado; no por su ávido deseo de sangre sino por su pobre diplomacia. Pensó que nada le hubiera costado el añadir que extrañaba al Santuario. Sería una mentira pero a Argenis le hubiera reconfortado escucharla.

-Si no te hubieras refugiado entre tus bosques, el Patriarca no habría tenido que buscar a alguien que tomara tu lugar.

-Mea culpa.- Afirmó, aceptando el reproche pero restándole importancia. -Tal vez deba de pasearme por aquí más a menudo; ya sabes, recordarle que aún tiene a un Santo de Escorpio.

-Tal vez debas de hacerlo.- Siguió su camino hasta el interior de su Templo. –Ahora sí, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de comer?

-No. Pero puedes ofrecerme algo de tomar.- Respondió, siguiendo a Argenis de cerca.

-Tengo agua, té, sólo un poco de vino pero podemos diluirlo.- Hizo una breve pausa para admirar la cara de disgusto de su amigo. –Y claro, aún hay un poco del coñac que me regalaste.

-¿Todavía lo tienes? Lo traje hace más de un año.

-No me gusta beber solo. Eso es para borrachos y maniaco-depresivos.- Sonrió con sarcasmo y le indicó que tomara asiento en el recibidor mientras se dirigía a la alacena en donde guardaba la mencionada botella.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!- Gritó Ewan una vez que se acomodó en el alfeizar de la única ventana de la habitación. -¡El trastorno maniaco-depresivo afecta a muchas personas! Es una enfermedad muy seria.

Si Argenis le escuchó, no comentó nada al respecto. Llenó un par de copas con la rojiza bebida para luego ofrecerle una de ellas, asegurándose de dejar la botella en un lugar en donde Ewan pudiera alcanzarla con facilidad.

-Sláinte.

-Stin iyá mas.

Los hombres brindaron. Después de unos segundos, Argenis arrastró una desgastada silla de madera hasta el pie de la ventana y se sentó en ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado mi Santo de Capricornio favorito?

-Bastante bien. Con mucho trabajo.

-Se nota. Cada que vengo tienes un nuevo aprendiz. Aunque admito que el modelito de este año luce especialmente interesante. ¿Por qué lo trajiste a Grecia?

-Es un buen niño.- Declaró. –Tú también deberías de tener al menos un alumno. ¿No te parece que ya viene siendo tiempo?

-¡Ah! Ahora eres tú el que me quiere hacer cambiar de tema.- Argenis se alzó de hombros. –Está bien. Cambiemos de tema. Pero dejemos de lado el asunto de los aprendices. Dijiste que alguien ha tomado mi lugar. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Serpens.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho.

-No recuerdo su nombre. Es un muchacho como de catorce años. Puede que alguna vez lo hayas visto. Era uno de los de Tauro.

Ewan enderezó su espalda y arqueó la ceja mientras chasqueaba la boca.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi suplente fue aprendiz del Golem?

-¿Golem?

-¿No es eso lo que es? Un cuerpo vacío hecho de arcilla. Le escribes una orden y él la obedece. No hay modo en que alguien tan aburrido como él pudiera crear a un cazador.

-Entonces, o nuestra idea del Santo de Tauro es muy diferente a la realidad, o el niño ya era un cazador desde antes de que lo encontraran.

-Puede que sea eso.- Respondió pensativo. –Algunos dicen que se lleva en la sangre. Yo digo que más bien se trae en las entrañas.- Dio un largo y lento sorbo a su bebida. -¿Será el que parece fantasma? ¿Mi paisano?

-No. Es el árabe. Sigo sin recordar su nombre.

-No importa. Mañana lo averiguaré.

-Pareces muy interesado en el tema.

-¿Me culpas? Me es difícil de creer que haya sido aprendiz de Jothan. Eso es algo que tengo que ver. Me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿Será que la idea de tener aprendices ya no te parezca tan descabellada?

Ewan se tomó su tiempo en responder. Se sirvió un poco más de coñac y, después de un rápido sorbo, frunció el ceño.

-Y va la mula al trigo.- Murmuró. -Quizá. Quizá. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta me guste!

-Habrá poco que le puedas enseñar a ese niño. Es demasiado grande.

-Tonterías. Uno nunca cesa de aprender de la muerte. Es un arte, verás. Igual que tu música. ¿O me dirás que algún día sabrás todo de Euterpe?

Argenis rió, su voz baja y ronca vibrando contra la copa de cristal.

-Sólo alguien como tú podría comparar la muerte con la música.

-¿Por qué no? La muerte es a veces rápida y a veces lenta. A veces retumba en tu pecho y otras emite sólo un susurro y, una vez que termina el concierto, deja de existir.

-El alcohol te convierte en todo un poeta.

-La verdad es que hacía tiempo que se me había ocurrido pero éste pareció un buen momento para decirlo.

Argenis contuvo una risa.

-Confiemos en que Serpens comparta tu filosofía.

-Y si no, al menos que tenga una más interesante.

Argenis preparó sus siguientes palabras con precaución. Sabía que su amigo no apreciaba cuando se metía en sus asuntos pero no podía evitarlo. No solía ser una persona curiosa y por eso mismo se permitía ser insistente de cuando en cuando.

-Realmente estás interesado en él. ¿Será tu conejillo de indias?

-Sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades, Argenis.- Gruñó. -No tienes por qué recordármelas.

-¿Lo sabes? La Diosa renacerá pronto.

-Aye. Las 108 Estrellas no tardarán en liberarse. Me sé ese cuento de memoria. Su Ilustrísima ha tenido a bien de repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Sé que tengo que buscar a un sucesor pero no creas que mi situación es como la tuya. Yo no puedo andar adoptando niños a diestra y siniestra para luego escoger al mejor. No tengo tanta paciencia.

-Nunca dije que debieras de tener más de un aprendiz.- Afirmó sin dejarse intimidar por el otro. -Tú mismo me dijiste de las premoniciones del Patriarca. Sea quien sea, el protegido de Escorpio ya ha nacido.

-Sea quien sea. Ese es precisamente el problema. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños hay en este mundo? Si Herodes no pudo dar con Cristo, ignoro por qué yo habría de tener mejor suerte.

-El asunto va más allá de la suerte, Ewan. El asunto va hacia que en Ballachulish no encontrarás a quien buscas.

Ewan apretó los labios en descontento.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que he regresado.- Confesó. -Pasaré más tiempo aquí de ahora en adelante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Declaró con sinceridad.

-Aunque no puedes culparme por haberlo intentado.- Continuó, incapaz de ceder la última palabra. -Sabes que no puedo mantenerme lejos de Ballachulish por mucho tiempo. No te pido que lo entiendas.- Sonrió en tono desafiante. -No es como si tú supieras lo que es extrañar la tierra natal. No viviendo en ella.

-Tal vez no sepa lo que es extrañar un lugar pero sé lo que es extrañar a alguien y te puedo asegurar que el sentimiento es aún más intenso.

-¿A alguien?- Murmuró. -Supongo que a fin de cuentas ese es mi problema. Yo no extraño a Balachulish tanto como extraño a Dionisio. Escocia me hace sentir que lo tengo cerca.- Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la ventana con desinterés. –Eso es algo que no me pasa con el Santuario. No necesito estar aquí para recordarte a ti o a mi deber.- Exhaló lánguida y lentamente. -No quiero hablar más de esto. Me deprime. Hazme un favor y confía en mí. Haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando lo considere pertinente.

-Es decir, cuando no tengas otra opción.

Ewan frunció el ceño pero sus facciones se suavizaron al instante en el que descubrió la burlona sonrisa de Argenis.

-Te quejas de mi sinceridad pero tu lengua es aún más afilada que la mía.

-Acepto y agradezco el cumplido.

Ewan tomó asiento nuevamente, esta vez luciendo más relajado.

-Anda. Haz algo de provecho y toca algo para mí.- Su amigo asintió, poniéndose de pie para buscar su guitarra. Poco antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, Ewan lo detuvo. -¿Argenis?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extrañé.

El aludido dejó escapar un sonidito agudo que entonaba curiosidad.

-¿Ya tan rápido te emborrachaste? Cada vez aguantas menos.- Comentó con fingido tono de preocupación.

-¡¿Ves?! Por eso nunca digo cosas cursis. ¡Me tiran de a loco!

-No necesitas decir cosas cursis para que hagamos eso, Ewan.

Después de decir eso se perdió entre las sombras de su Templo. Sólo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente protegido por la oscuridad, Argenis sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, originalmente iba a subir este sidestory después (bastante después) pero la verdad que sentí que quedó muy bien posicionado entre los sidestories de Khalil así qe decidí publicarlo de una vez. Por supuesto que seguiremos conociendo un poco más de Khalil más adelante (seguro que no podían dormir de la preocupación).  
> Ahora, Argenis... en 'Milo' conocimos una parte de él muy melancólica y ciertamente no era mi intención que haya sido así siempre. Lo atrapamos en un momento complicado de su vida y por eso salió tan emo. Eso es principalmente lo que quise demostrar con este oneshot. Argenis era un hombre obediente y leal pero con un tinte fuerte de sarcasmo y uno más leve de crueldad. Supongo que por eso mismo se hizo amigo de Ewan. El verlos a ambos enojados no ha de ser muy lindo.  
> =D La aparición de Shura fue patrocinada por los cuchillos Ginzu.
> 
> Sláinte y Stin iyá mas es como se brinda en escocés gaélico y griego respectivamente.


End file.
